


Beating Hearts

by WildfireKhaleesi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Triggers, Violence, abusive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildfireKhaleesi/pseuds/WildfireKhaleesi
Summary: An abusive relationship. Moving out of state. Attending a huge college. Meeting a man with hazel eyes, a smooth smile, and a warm heart.How will these events change Y/N?





	

You couldn’t tell anyone how you’d ended up here. Lying on the floor of your apartment, praying silently that your best friend and roommate, Cat, would open the door. You had a good view of the door, even with him holding you down by your throat and pinning your body with his own against the scratchy carpeted floor.

You were sure by then that your left eye was swollen shut, that had to be why your vision was halved. You could taste the coppery warmth filling your mouth as you fought to scream, teeth biting down hard on tongue while you gasped for air and tried to make a sound.

Stupid, you felt absolutely stupid to trust the man who held you down and was slowly killing you now. You’d loved him, you’d tended to his every whim in order to keep him happy. You had fully trusted him. How had you been so fucking naive?

You’d missed the signs. The way his dull green eyes would turn an icy near-grey every time you had a slight disagreement. The way his hands balled into fists whenever you wore clothes he didn’t think suitable for the public eye. Cat had told you that he was acting overly possessive. If only you’d listened.

To think, you thought, that this happened because I got accepted into Stanford…

The door began slowly blurring out of focus and black dots were assaulting your vision. The fight drained out of your body and your panic waned momentarily, eerie peace replacing your fight or flight instinct.

I’m dying before my life even starts. You watched with your remaining consciousness as Gadreel’s figure retreated from your apartment, and then allowed your good eye to shut for good.

But then they were open, but you weren’t in your apartment. You glanced around the small hospital room, spotting Cat on the phone in the corner of the room. To your left there was machinery, upon looking closer you saw that it was monitoring your oxygen levels. You had a splitting headache, and your throat felt like it was laced with molten lava and a pint full of nails. You opened your mouth to speak to your best friend, but the best you got was a small croak. Your lips were dry and cracked at the movement, drawing a small wince of pain out of you.

Cat jumped at your small noise, nearly dropping her phone. “Cas, I’m going to have to call you back, Y/N just woke up.” She told her boyfriend, holding a finger up to you to tell you not to try and talk. “Yes, I love you too. We’ll see you in California.” Shutting her phone off, she rushed to your side; pressing the call nurse button.

“Y/N, hey. You had me scared shitless. What the fuck happened?!”

“It was.. I was.. We were at the apartment sitting on the couch. Eating dinner.” You coughed out.

“Hold on a sec,” she interrupted as she walked to the sink, filling a small paper cup with water and then handing it to you.

Water had never been as good as it was in that moment.

“Thanks.” You smiled, downing the rest. “Cat, I told him. I told Gadreel about us getting accepted to Stanford. He didn’t think I was actually going to go.”

“So, he did this to you?” She asked, nodding towards your face and neck. “Y/N, I swear if you don’t tell me what happened right now I will walk my short blonde ass out of this hospital right now and ask him myself.”

Your eyes brimmed with tears and you nodded to her.

“He was just so, so, mad. I told him that we could try long distance. And he, he just flipped out. He punched me, Cat. He fucking punched me so hard and he was screaming names at me and acting crazy. Next thing I knew I was on the ground and he had his hands around my neck and I, I-”

“Y/N, it’s fine. Just breathe, okay? You’re coming with me on my flight. Cas was able to pull some strings and get a last minute ticket switch. You’ll stay with us in our apartment, okay?”

“But, Cat-”

“No buts. I won’t have it and neither will Cas. You’ll stay with us. But before we leave, you’re filing a restraining order and a police report on that dick head. Alright? I already talked it over with your parents. They want you safe.”

You nodded your consent. If you were leaving to California with Cat, that meant you had three days to pack all of your things and say your goodbye’s. Four days sooner than the original week you had.

“Am I fit for a plane ride in three days?” You asked the nurse as the two of you checked out of the hospital.

“Well, you don’t have any signs of a traumatic brain injury. You don’t have any broken bones. The only thing you’ll be experiencing are some headaches and swelling in your throat. Dr. Shurley assured us that you’re fine enough to travel. Just don’t over exert yourself. If you’re feeling tired, rest.” She answered.

You were lucky to put it lightly. Cat had walked into your apartment only a few minutes after Gadreel had left, which meant the paramedics arrived soon enough to prevent any major swelling in your throat.

You sat in Cat’s car in silence as she drove to the Absaroka police station. The deputy, Ferg was his name, listened to you wholeheartedly and immediately helped you file a restraining order. He assured you that Gadreel would receive it immediately and that the police report was now on record.

“You should be safe now.” He told you gently, “try and get some rest. Don’t contact Gadreel or anyone in association with him. It’s best that way. Severs all ties. He shouldn’t be able to locate you once you’re in California.”

You nodded shakily, leaning on to Cat as she walked you back out to her car and drove the two of you home.

Your brother slept over that night, his trusted pistol near him at all times. You tried to sleep, but you just couldn’t. Closing your eyes only led to vivid flashbacks of losing oxygen and having the hands you used to trust crushing your windpipe.

So, for the next few days you stayed in your room aside from showering and using the bathroom. Cat brought you your meals and slept with you, helping you pack. Your parents visited each day, hugging you and telling you how much they’d miss you but how completely happy they were for you.

“We always knew you’d get into a good school. You were always so smart. Ahead of all of the kids in your grade level. Your teachers didn’t like that at all, neither did the other parents in all honesty.” Your mom told you, tears flowing freely from her sweet eyes as she said her goodbye’s to you.

Your dad managed to hold himself together, hugging you tight and murmuring a soft I’m proud of you, bug, before letting you go and leading your mom to their car by the hand.

“Y/N?!” Cat called, “you ready?! Our flight leaves in an hour.”

“Yeah! Just putting on my shoes.” You shouted back, shoving your vans on your feet and grabbing your last luggage bag.

“God, I can’t fucking believe we’re finally leaving.” Cat smiled, giving a last parting glance to your small and cozy apartment complex. “Castiel is excited to see us. He’s already got some sort of welcoming party set up.”

You smiled warmly at the thought. Castiel was a great guy, and he was absolutely head over heels for your best friend. They’d been dating since freshman year of highschool and were practically inseparable. He was a year ahead of you two, meaning that the last year of their relationship was long distance.

They never even fought. It was crazy to you. The two of them had complete trust in each other. It made you incredibly happy for Cat, but also a tad bit jealous. Your relationship had been so full of mistrust and arguments that you couldn’t remember the last time you and Gadreel were happy together.

And your two-year relationship had gone to utter and complete shit. You just wished that Gadreel had loved you as much as Castiel loved Cat. Maybe there was something wrong with you. You just hadn’t seen it. There had to be a valid reason as to why Gadreel was so mad at you all of the time, right?

Cat shook you from your thoughts as she shut the driver’s side door. She roared her Mustang to life and set for the airport at a high speed, rock music on blast as you readied yourself for the rest of your life.

The two flights you had went quickly, vast land passing underneath you at beautiful speeds. The second you had left Absaroka County had lifted an invisible weight off of your chest. You didn’t have to worry about upsetting Gadreel anymore. He was gone, a page in the book of your past. Something that couldn’t physically harm you anymore. States away. Forgotten.

And California was so beautiful. The people were so different from those you knew in Absaroka.

Castiel had met the two of you at the airport, dressed in a nice navy suit, blue eyes glistening with tears as he made contact with Cat. You smiled at them, other people in the airport doing the same thing.

You thought back to Gadreel, knowing that he’d never meet you at any airport the way Castiel had waited for Cat, flowers and a new Stanford hoodie in hand.

“Hey, Cas.” You smiled, hugging him and laughing.

“Hey, Y/N! How are you feeling?” He asked, velvety voice bringing back so many memories from highschool. The three of you were always hanging out, taking trips out of town to the nearby cities and stores.

“I’m feeling better. Swelling has gone down and I can actually go for my morning jogs without feeling like dying, so that’s great.” You smiled again, face nearly sore from all of the grinning. This was the most you’d smiled in a very long time. “Thanks, by the way. Cat told me about the whole ticket switch thing.”

“It was really no problem. Don’t worry about it at all. I had the money to spare and I missed my other best friend!” He winked, grabbing Cat’s luggage. You grabbed your own, following behind the happy couple to Cas’s Mercedes.

Castiel’s car seamlessly flew through the backstreets of Stanford, winding around roads until he reached the fancy apartment complex you’d be living in. You had to say, it was really impressive. It was modern and black, windows everywhere, and a huge fancy garage filled with fancy cars.

The car that caught your eye was the ‘67 Impala sitting in the parking space next to yours. And then of course there was the owner, who caught your eye even more. There was a tall man next to him in running clothes, and something he’d said had Dean laughing.

“Ah, good, Dean’s already here.” Castiel smiled, hopping out of the car and greeting his overly attractive friend.

“That’s Dean?” You asked Cat, scooting out of the car as you watched the boys. “Cas failed to mention that he’s fucking gorgeous.”

“Careful, Y/N. Lillie will rip your head off.”

“What am I going to do?” A tall brunette, Lillie, you assumed, asked as she walked up to the two of you.

“Y/N here is just admiring the Impala.” Cat pointedly said, hugging Lillie.

“Oh, Baby? Yeah, that’s Dean-O’s second favorite woman in the world, isn’t that right babe?” She shouted, eyebrow raised towards Dean.

“That’s right, Sweetheart.” He purred. “Now, where’s all this luggage? Someone’s gotta put me and Cas to work.”

“Trunk.” Cat answered.

The tall man who’d been next to Dean looked your way for a second and smiled before exiting the garage in a jog. You had the urge to ask Dean who he was exactly, but you ignored it and instead started pulling bags out of Castiel’s trunk for him and Dean to haul upstairs.

The men had everything up in two trips, leading the three of you up on the third.

Your jaw literally dropped. The apartment was beautiful. The furniture and counters were all a deep blue, the floors a nice chocolatey wood.

“Alright, listen up.” Castiel announced, hovering in the center of the spacious living room. “This apartment has three bedrooms. One for Cat and I, one for Dean and Lillie, and one for Y/N. This apartment is nice and expensive.” He looked towards Dean.

“Dude, c’mon.” Dean pouted. “I’m not that bad. I’ll keep clean, alright? I like my things organised.”

“It’s true. He checks to make sure his CD’s are in alphabetical order every night before bed.” Lillie smiled.

“Babe!” Dean groaned.

“What? Just being honest.”

Castiel shrugged, “just no messes, alright?”

You all nodded, heading into your rooms. You weren’t surprised when you entered yours. The wood floors were there, and a nice computer desk. The walls were a rich creamy color and your bed had red decor. It was absolutely beautiful.

You set to getting your things unpacked, hours flying by and the sun setting in what seemed like seconds. You had your pictures on the wall in a nice mural, your ancient camera and new laptop sitting on your desk. The lone bookshelf was completely stuffed once you’d finished with your boxes of books.

Cat knocked and cracked open your door, eyes widening at your room.

“Wow, a lot can get done when you’re not having sex.” She giggled, “come on out. Party’s starting.”

“One sec, gonna cover this shiner with some makeup.” You answered, pointing at your still black eye. The swelling had started to recede, but it wouldn’t be completely gone for a few more days.

After you felt presentable enough, you stepped out, seeing roughly a handful of new faces. Lillie patted the cushion between her and Cat and you sat down, nerves prickling at the thought of making new friends.

“Ladies,” Dean announced, “this is my sister from another mister, Charlie.”

The quirky red head nodded to all of you, “Valar Morghulis, mofos.”

“Valar Dohaeris.” You smiled back.

“Holy shitballs, you’re a Game of Thrones fan?”

“Been waiting on Winds of Winter for forever.” You smiled back.

“Y/N here is a bit of a literature prodigy.” Cat smiled, bumping your arm.

“Sweet, dudette!” Charlie smiled, adjusting her glasses. “You’ll have to watch the season 7 premiere with me when it airs.”

“I’m game.”

“Alright,” Dean continued, “This is Crowley. Pain in the ass, but a good guy.”

“This pain in the ass brought the booze, Winchester.” Crowley quipped, british accent surprising you.

“Why do you think I added that you’re a good guy?” Dean laughed, “Did you get the whisky? Please tell me you got the whisky.”

“I got the whisky, squirrel. Calm down.”

“Well, pass it on over!” Lillie shouted, uncapping the liquor and taking a swig before passing it to you.

You debated taking a pull before just settling on fuck it. The amber liquid ran hot and sure down your throat, slightly eliciting an ache from where it had been swollen, but you ignored it, taking another swig and another before handing it to Dean.

“Someone likes their alcohol.” Cat grinned.

“Ahw, shush Catherine.” You stuck out your tongue.

By the end of the night you’d been introduced to 5 other people you immediately forgot due to the additional swigs of whisky you’d downed. Drinking never had been your forte. The noise eventually was too much for you and you settled on heading downstairs and out on the apartment complex’s terrace. There were a few young couples sitting out and alone, star gazing and leaning against each other.

And then you saw him. He was tall up close, and holy shit was he built. You could see the toned expanse of his back through the grey crewneck he wore, sleeves rolled up and veins visible under the tan skin on his arms.

He caught you staring and smiled, white teeth glimmering and inviting you in for conversation.

“Why’re you out here alone?” He asked as you walked next to him, leaning against the railing of the terrace.

“Oh, you know. Star gazing. Appreciating the beauty of the unknown.” You answered, cheeks red as the night air hit them.

“How poetic.” The man laughed, hazel eyes crinkling. Wow, was he a sight for sore eyes. He had his hair up in a bun, stubble short along his sharp jawline. “So, what’s your name?”

“Y/N. Yours?” The air and the conversation you were now having were both slowly sobering you up, and you couldn’t believe that the more sober you got, the more beautiful he was. He’d even put Dean to shame.

“Sam.” He smiled with those teeth again, and you could actually feel your face reddening.

“So, Sam, why’re you out here alone?” You asked, looking him in the eyes.

“I come out here sometimes to listen to the cars passing by or the airplanes. Clears my head.” He answered honestly, a small blush tinging his cheeks.

You were making him blush? Holy shit, you were making him blush.

“Hey, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened there?” He pointed towards your left eye and you almost winced. He’s not Gadreel, you told yourself.

“Accident.” You shrugged. “I lack coordination.”

Sam seemed skeptical but he accepted your answer, not pushing you any further.

You looked up at the stars and closed your eyes, listening to the wind in the trees and the Stanford traffic around you.

“Hm, it does clear your mind.” You whispered. You didn’t have to open your eyes to know that his were on you, taking you in as you relaxed. “So, you know Dean?”

“Yeah, for years now.” He answered, smiling at you again when you opened your eyes.

You shivered as a gust of wind blew past, regretting not bringing a jacket. Sam caught your action and hurriedly shrugged out of his crewneck, handing it to you.

“Oh, uh, thank you.” You blushed, shimmying the absurdly large piece of clothing on. “Jeeze, this thing is a dress on me.” You laughed. Sam’s eyes glinted as he watched you fidget to adjust the sleeves. “You sure you won’t freeze?” You asked, pointing towards his black t-shirt.

“Nah, I run warm. I’m like a personal heater.” He joked, nudging against you.

You smirked and raised your eyes to meet his, heart jumping in your chest when you saw how focused they were on you. The alcohol was buzzing in your system, your heart hammering in your chest. They were so beautiful. Mixtures of brown and green, and a near yellowish-blue.

His eyes didn’t leave you and you didn’t notice that you’d started leaning in, but you weren’t disappointed when you realized that Sam was doing the same thing. His lips were soft and warm, and when he pulled away you thought that he tasted of honey.

He was being careful with you, not wanting to overstep. Hazel eyes were questioning yours, wanting to know if you’d both gone too far. Those concerns were tossed out the window as you pulled him by his t-shirt flush against you and kissed him again, allowing him to part your lips with his tongue and deepen the kiss.


End file.
